In direct sequence Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, many transmitters may operate in a wide but same frequency space. The signals are discriminated at the receiver by the difference in their pseudo-random spreading sequences or codes. However, recovery of signals in the presence of a strong signal is almost impossible regardless of the spreading code used. This creates a problem commonly known as the near-far problem. The Receiver is incapable of receiving a signal when a strong signal is present on the same frequency. Such a condition significantly hampers the operation of the CDMA system until the strong signal disappears. It is therefore desired to have a CDMA system that allows communication between radios even in the presence of strong signals.